My Quills!
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: T for language. 'I'm really glad,' I thought as I sat down and started to write another letter. And this time I had my lucky quills. I could do anything.  "Dear Hermione,"


**My Quills!  
><strong>

Yup, this is my attempt at the "I can't live without..." challenge on the ever so awesome HPFC forum. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I burst dramatically into the private common room I shared with the Head Girl. Of course, that girl was Hermione Granger. And she was sitting on the couch. Reading. <em>Typical Granger,<em> I thought, internally rolling my eyes.

"Granger!" I barked at her, jolting the brunette out of her brainwashed, lost in a book state.

She gave me an annoyed glare. "What do you want, Ferret?"

I scowled at the old pet name. "I helped you Order during the bloody war! The least you can do is to stop calling me that, Mudblood!"

"Then don't call me a Mudblood. Simple enough," she shrugged.

"Whatever, _Granger_," I spat impatiently.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she repeated exasperatedly.

"Have you seen my collection of quills?" I asked testily. "Just go borrow someone else's," she said in a 'duh' tone and motioned for me to leave.

"I can't! They're my lucky collection! I can't live without them! And they call you the smartest witch in our year," I exclaimed sarcastically.

"No, I have not, Malfoy. I suggest you go make use of your excuse for a life and go look for them yourself," she said, returning to her book.

_Well, there's no getting her back out of that hard bound black hole now, _I thought, leaving to go ask Blaise if he had seen them.

**~HPFC~**

"Blaise!"

"What do you want, mate? I told you last time, if you want to get her to like you, then bloody a-"

"Not in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, you stupid head!" I said slightly panicked.

"Then what the bloody hell do you want?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Have you seen my lucky quill collection?"

"Uh yea, when you were shoving them up our faces in the train. 'Look at me! I'm Draco Malfoy!'" he said in a high pitched and very bad imitation of me, "I have a load of fancy quills and you don't! And I'm going to use them to write my bloody love letters to G-"

"You shut up right now, Zabini," I growled, my wand at his throat.

"You wouldn't attack me, mate," he smirked smugly.

I growled and released him ever so slowly. "So, have you seem my quills anywhere?"

He just shook his head. "Sorry, mate. Have you checked your common room? Or all of the classes we had today?"

"Oh, I haven't thought of that… Thanks, Blaise."

"Yea, whatever," he sighed, waving me away. "Oh, and send my love to Granger, will you?" he asked, smirking.

"Screw you, Zabini," I retorted, rushing out of the cold dungeons.

The last sound I heard was him chuckling softly as I left through the portrait hole.

_I will kill that Blaise if he ever mentions that again…_

**~HPFC~**

I walked into the Potions classroom and spoke out loud, "Professor Slughorn? Can I ask you something?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! What can I do for you?" he asked too pleasantly, if you ask me.

"Have you seen a set of quills anywhere? I seem to have misplaced mine," I said as politely as I could muster. "I'm sorry, dear boy, I have not. Perhaps you left them in a different classroom or the Library, perhaps?"

"I'll have to go check. Thank you, Professor." That being said, I left the classroom and headed for the Charms room.

**~HPFC~**

"Professor Flitwick, have you seen any quill sets around here?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I have not. Perhaps you left it in a different class," he said dismissively.

And that was basically the reply I got from all of my teachers.

Sighing, I headed at last, to the Library. And of course, Granger was sitting there, reading a book. _She really needs to get a better hobby. Reading is fun and all, but you can't just make it your life, _I thought in annoyance.

"Madame Pince, have you by any chance seen a collection of quills in the library?" I inquired.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I have not. Perhaps you misplaced it elsewhere, because I have not found any quills in this library all day," she stated simply.

I groaned internally and walked out of the Library, still determined to find my quills.

**~HPFC~**

It was dinnertime and I still couldn't find my set of lucky quills. _Bloody quills. Where the hall could they have gone. It's not like they just up and walked away,_ I thought bitterly.

I sat down next to Blaise and started to tiredly put some food on my plate.

"Any luck with you fancy quills, mate?" Blaise asked, obviously set to annoy the hall out of me.

"No, I have not. I really need them now; I have letters to write and homework to finish," I said, angrily stabbing my chicken.

"Well, no need to massacre your food," he said, chuckling lightly at me. "I'm sure your love letters and homework can wait."

"Mention those again and I will show you just how Slytherin I can be, Zabini."

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist," he laughed, smirking at my irritation. "I'm sure if I yell that the great Draco Malfoy writes love letters out loud to the Hall, no one would really care. Or believe it, for that matter."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare," I growled through clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ," he argued, standing up quickly. "Hey!" he yelled loudly.

_Oh, Merlin, he wouldn't._

"Draco Malfoy fancies-"

"Silencio!" I hissed under my breath, putting my hand over his mouth and pulling him down roughly. "Sorry everybody! Zabini's been taking those special medications that Muggles use! He's been a little barmy ever since!" I announced loudly. He just glared at me. "Don't worry, mate. I'll take it off tomorrow at breakfast," I smirked triumphantly. And at that, I left for my Common Room.

**~HPFC~**

"Hey, Malfoy," Granger said as I stepped through the portrait hole.

"What is it, Granger?" I asked tiredly. A whole day of quill searching can do that to a person. Even a pureblood like me.

"I was looking for your quills and cleaning up our Common Room, and I found something very interesting," she started slowly.

I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"And I found your quill set-"

"You did? Hand it over, Granger!" I commanded, hand out-stretched.

She took a box out of her bag and held it close, starting to speak once more. "I also found a half-finished letter next to your quills."

"Um... Was it for Blaise or Theo or my mum?" I asked nervously.

"Um... The letter, i-it was for..."

"Spit it out, Granger!" I spat, even more nerve racked.

"Me," she said simply.

I paled.

"I-I... Can I have my quills back?" I asked rather pathetically.

"Sure," she said quietly, handing me the box.

"Thanks, I guess." I took the box and started to stand up. "Malfoy," she said suddenly, causing me to stop in my tracks. "Yes?" I asked.

She stood up and grabbed my arm. "I'm glad you can't live without your quill collection. Then I wouldn't have found that letter. So, I guess I could say thank you, Malfoy."

And she simply walked away. Into her room, leaving me there to wonder what ever the hell just happened. But whatever it was, I liked it.

_I'm glad I can't live without my collection of quills, too, Granger._

_I'm really glad,_ I thought as I sat down started to write another letter. And this time I had my lucky quills. I could do anything.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

* * *

><p>Yea, I couldn't help it with the Dramione. xD I hope I didn't permanently scar your minds with my fic...<p>

I don't beg for reviews. It's below me. So, review if you want. I certainly won't mind. ;)


End file.
